Some embodiments described herein relate generally to Self Optimizing Networks (SON), and, in particular, to methods and apparatus for managing simultaneous SON processes in a wireless network using a SON manager.
Some known wireless networks implement manual network optimization that typically consumes a large amount of human resources. As a lengthy process, the manual network optimization is typically performed only when needed or periodically with a long duration between actual implementations. As a result, the network or parts of the network will typically be non-optimized for relatively long periods of time. Thus, the network resource usage is typically not maximized, and the unused available network resources can result in significant revenue loss. Additionally, the quality of service is typically degraded, which affects the end users' overall satisfaction.
Accordingly, a need exists for methods and apparatus for implementing a SON manager that can automatically coordinate the work between different SON products or processes, to improve or maximize the overall network performance for the wireless networks.